A Wish Come True
by LockedInYourHeart
Summary: What happens when Harry suddently finds that the Dursley's arent his only family? On the night of his 16th birthday, two people fall through the fireplace at Number Four, Private Drive, and into his life forever. R&R PLZ!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everything except the Grandparents, but hey, maybe even they belong to her too. Just to be safe.

_**PROLOGUE**_

It was a late summer's evening and all the inhabitants of Private Drive had retreated to the warmth of their houses. If one would walk down the street they would find each window in each house glowing from either a fire or lamp lit within. This year it was not a hot and humid summer as it had been years before, but a damp and cold summer filled with smog, icy winds and the desire to stay within one's home and read a good book.

The summer had been quite eventful for the street of Private Drive and the most unusual thing the inhabitants had noticed was a white owl every once in a while leaving from a specific house and flying off into the distance, to return anywhere from the next day to a full week later. There were no children out playing, for there were few children on Private Drive at all. The street was mostly made up of couple's which did not want children, or the random elderly couple whose children had already grown up and moved out. There was one house on Private Drive that had not one but two children, or more appropriately, teenagers. One whom each couple on Private Drive admired his parents for, and another who turned eyebrows up for his constant messy jet black hair.Harry Potter sat in the living room of Number Four, Private Drive staring mindlessly at the fire as it burned the wooden log slowly. Each ember sputtered and burst as it fell off the log, and Harry felt as if with each fallen ember, a piece of his consciousness was falling too. He brought his hand to his face and rubbed his eyes vigorously in effort to keep him awake. His eyes flickered to the clock which read 11:44 PM. _Ha…16 minutes until I'm 16_, Harry thought with slight amusement. Harry's mind wandered to the previous school year…_What am I going to do now that Sirius is gone…am I going to be stuck at Private Drive until 7th year? _Harry though annoyed. There goes the only real family I ever imagined…His eyes flickered once more to the clock. _5 more minutes._ Harry pulled the blanket that he was wrapped inside tighter and repositioned himself on the couch. It was 5 minutes until his 16th birthdays and still no letters or gifts. _Maybe they have forgotten this year…maybe I'm just too much of a problem now_. Harry thought, feeling slightly sadder than he had been before, which was surprising since he had felt pretty low to begin with.Harry started to wish someone was around, even his bickering Aunt Petunia would be an improvement, rather than Harry spending the minutes before his 16th birthday huddled alone in front of the fire. His Aunt, Uncle and Cousin were away on vacation and would be returning the next morning. He had went downstairs to the living room because his room felt quite lonely now that Hedwig had been gone for the past 3 days. _Maybe she's off getting my birthday presents…_Harry thought hopefully. But she's usually here by now. Harry looked at the clock. One Minute. Harry's insides did a funny sort of jolt. He felt somewhat excited about turning 16. It was the only good excitement he had felt in quite a while._Cookoo, cookoo_. It was exactly mightnight and Harry James Potter was officially 16 years old. He looked around as if to expect people to jump out and yell "surprise!" but once again, there was nobody there. Nothing but the crackling of the fire and faint and distant howl of a dog, and the unmistakable sound of two people falling out of the chimney. Harry bolted upright and held his want tight in his fist as he watched two wizards covered in ashes stand upright. They were hidden under black clocks, and Harry felt uneasy not knowing who these intruders were."Who are you?" Harry asked in a sort of panicked but forceful tone. The two intruders turned around not having noticed Harry. The first to look at Harry was a man of about fifty with grayish brown hair, striking green eyes which Harry felt looked quite familiar. He looked at Harry with an expression almost unreadable and inappropriate for the situation as Harry saw it. The man looked at Harry with a loving and excited look on his face as he nudged the other figure next to him. The other figure turned around and looked at Harry in the same way. This time it was a woman of about the same age with flaming red hair with a few streaks of grey. Her eyes were bright blue and she took a step towards Harry with her hands towards his face. Harry surprised and confused took a step backwards falling onto the couch with a plop."Who-wh-who are you two?" Harry stammered nervously. Ignoring him, the woman turned to the man next to her."Oh George, look," The woman started, then pointed to his eyes. "He had Lily's eyes.""Yes, I see the boy does." Said the other man with a warm smile on his face.  
Harry tried once again to find out who the two people were."Excuse me, but who are you guys?" Harry asked once more with more demand.The woman turned from the man to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder."Dear," the woman said in a motherly tone. "We're your Grandparents."

XXXXXXXXX

Ok so what do you guys think? It's kinda a longshot but I think its a cool idea. this is suppost to be like what book 6 would start off as, FYI. So yeah. If I get enough reviews I'll continue with the story so be sure to read and give me a real good review ;).


	2. A Cup Of Tea

**Chap 1: A Cup Of Tea**

Harry sat on the couch, watching these two people telling him they were his Grandparents. They must be off their rockers…Harry thought in utter horror. The woman turned around and knelt down to look at some pictures on a nearby table which was full of the smiling face of Harry's piggish cousin, Dudley.  
  
"You can't be my Grandparents!" Harry felt himself saying, inching more into the couch and away from the two intruders, whom he did not believe to be his grandparents.  
  
"Don't be silly, Harry," The woman started as if she expected him to not believe her.  
"We are your mother's Parents, Harry, I'm George and this is your Grandmother, Rose," The other man continued for his wife.  
  
Harry stared at them in complete bemusement. A smile curled on his face. That's impossible…because my mother's parents are non-magical! He thought to himself. He lifted himself off from the couch and took a couple steps away from them and then turned to them again.  
  
"You can't be my grandparents because my mother's parent's were muggles!" Harry shouted feeling slightly angry at the joke that had pulled on him.  
"We're Squibs," The man responded sadly.  
  
"Dear, we raised your mother and Petunia in a non-magical surrounding because we never expected to raise a child with magical powers!" The woman named Rose urged Harry to believe him.  
  
"Harry, what matter's most right now is that we take you with us to live. You're no longer safe here at the Dursley's." George told Harry. Harry felt as if his stomach decided to leave his body. Leaving the Dursley's…to live with my mother's Parents? Harry felt excitement run within him. But…what if it's still some joke…  
  
"Speaking of Dursley's," the woman said straightening up. "Where's Petunia?"  
"They're away on vacation, and they'll be back tomorrow morning." Harry replied blankly. He was hoping that she didn't expect to stay here. He smiled at himself as he thought of his Uncle's reaction to having Squibs in the house.

"Well, that means we must stay here until they get home," the man said. "We can't go about taking you anywhere until we explain to the Dursley's why your going anywhere. Imagine how they would feel if you all of a sudden disappeared." Harry's Grandfather said to Harry.  
  
"Well…I don't think they would mind much. They would probably throw a party or something." Harry muttered to himself.  
  
"Well how about some tea," The woman said clapping her hands. "Do you have any tea Harry?"  
  
"Yes, we can go into the kitchen, Aunt Petunia would kill me if I spilled tea on her new carpet…" He said as he walked into the kitchen rolling his eyes. His Grandparent's looked at each other as if to laugh about their clean-freak daughter and followed Harry into the kitchen.  
"So," The man said as he sat onto the kitchen table. He looked at his wife, who nodded to him.  
"We're sure you have a lot of questions on why where here and why we haven't come any sooner. Am I right?" The man asked Harry who was pouring ice tea into two coffee cups.  
"Yeah, I guess so." Harry answered. He picked up the coffee mugs and set them in front of Rose and George and took a seat opposite them on the table waiting for the answer.  
The man lifted the coffee cup to his lips and took a tiny sip and set it down. He cleared his throat and began to talk.  
  
"Well, I think it would be best to start from the beginning. You see Harry, your Grandmother and I were both raised in Magical families and knew how it felt to be outsiders, so naturally when we got married and had children, we wanted them to be normal. We of coarse expected to have non-magical children and raised your mother and Petunia as if we had never even heard the word magic. But then we started to notice her being of magical powers and soon enough she got her letter to Hogwarts. We were very proud of her, and when she met your father, we were even happier for her. At times we wished we were more involved with the magical community but it would be too hard for us. When you were born we knew that you would be a special little boy. Then we heard news that your mother and your father went into hiding. Soon after we heard of their death, and that you had driven off He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Naturally, your grandmother and I wanted to take you to live with us." The man looked at Harry apologetically as if to say he was sorry that Harry had to live with his Aunt and Uncle.  
  
"We went straight to Dumbledore as soon as we heard and he said it was best that you stay with your Aunt and Uncle for protection because there are in no way involved or in contact with anyone in the magical community, and that if on your 16th birthday you choose to live with us you can. So that's why were here." The man finished almost out of breath.  
  
Harry sat puzzled confused for it seemed like a full minute. He closed his eyes and thought to himself. Out of all those nights, and I never thought about if I had grandparents…What would life be like to finally live with people who don't flinch every time they look at me…What would it be like to talk to family about my problems or get to know what my mother was like…this is too good to be true. Harry looked up at his Grandparents who sat across the table smiling at him. Harry had a thought come to his mind.  
  
"How did you guys know I would automatically want to come with you, and not stay here?" Harry found himself asking. The woman, his Grandmother, smiled at this question.  
  
"Well Harry, I know your Aunt better than anyone else, and I know that she hates everything to do with magic so I know I'm right in saying she is less than fond of you?" His grandmother asked him in a knowing sort of tone.  
  
"Yeah, her and my Uncle definitely hate me." Harry said as a matter of fact.   
"Petunia was always very jealous of your mother, Harry, so just know it's not you she detests. Just that you are magical, and she of coarse when she was younger wished she was. I still remember when she would try to use Lily's want and enchant her hair to go blonde." His Grandfather said chuckling to himself.  
  
Harry laughed out loud to at that comment, he always thought his Aunt just randomly did not like magic but now it made more sense why she hated it so much, was because it made her the odd one in the family.  
  
"So dear, you want to come and live with us, right?" She asked Harry.  
"Will I get my own room?" Harry asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes of coarse dear. You can have your mother's old room." His Grandmother answered to him, smiling happily.  
  
Yes, He thought. I'm finally getting out of this stupid house for good….

XXXXXX

Ok....so I answered all the "big" questions. Tell me what you guys think...any ideas on a cool future for this story?


End file.
